


Kieran Danvers-Luthor

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Femboy!kieran and his supportive moms 😎👍
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Kieran Danvers-Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Agshsjagdks enjoy (:

They didnt acknowledge the looks and glares that Kieran was getting at the Gala the other night, and they werent going to. They hoped that no one would make a big deal out of their son wearing a dress. And they predicted at least someone would ruin it and bitch about it online, but they didnt think they'd have to talk about it this early.

  
_Kieran was upset when Frank dropped him off from school, he barely muttered a 'hello, ma.' or 'thanks mum.' It confused the living hell out of Kara and Lena, watching their usual happy and energetic son walk inside slouched with a grim look on his face._

_"Kieran," Lena calls from the sink, pausing her hand movements, holding the dish she was clwaning as Kieran doesnt look over, hanging up his jacket and backback. "Kieran, baby, whats wrong?" Lena says more firmly this time, dropping the plate, she rinsed her hands of soap and dried them with a nearby tee towel._

_Kara gave her a worried, anxious look, one could only assume the worst._

_Kieran grumbled, looking up, Lena could see the tears in his eyes, his sour expression trying so hard to keep them unshed. Kara looked down and crouched beside their son, a reassuring hand resting on his back. "What happened sweetheart?" Kara softly asks, bringing her free hand up to brush his hair back._

_Kieran sniffles. "'Veryone mean.." his gentle lisp softening his voice, making it even sadder. Lena turned around to grab the tea kettle, Kierans favourite when he is upset._

_"What do you mean baby?" Kara asks again, softer than ever, idly fidgeting with his uniform with her free hand. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Last night. I wore a dress 'n everyone laughed at me." He confesses, a heave of heavy air comes out, as if he held it in like it was the death of him._

_Lena gently poured the three of them tea, stirring in extra honey for Keiran, trying her best to keep the anger boiling inside her hidden._

_Kara grimaces, "what? Why?" She looks to Lena, her eyes searching. Lena walks over with their Tea, the tray quietly rattling with every quick but balanced step. She sets them up in the living room, trying not to reveal how fuming she is._

_"You wouldnt get it, ma. Boys arent allowed to wear dresses," he explains, his voice shaky as he plops down lazily on the couch, kicking his feet as he reaches for his tea. "Thank you mama." He whispers, and Lena gives him a jaw-clenched-tightly small smile._

_"Thats stupid. Lena wears suits, why cant he wear a dress?" Kara mutters, and Lena realizes the question is for her. She sits up and uncrosses her legs, her sweatpants bagging. "Because society made clothing gendered, for some god damn reason." Lena spits, her teeth clenched hard, her tone pure anger and she sighs at her aggressive tone. "Im sorry. Im sorry, I- ugh. He is only 12. He doesnt-" Lena lets out a low groan, she can already hear Jess spam calling her about interviews and meetings._

_Kieran looks at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. "Im sorry. I just thought it looked pretty and i thought the eyeshadow was cute." He pouts. "Sorry."_

_"Kieran baby you dont have to apologize. You arent in the wrong on this one sweetheart." Kara spits immedietly, barely letting him finish his apology._

_Kieran sighs. "Promise?"_

_Lena finally opens her eyes to look at her hurt son. "You can wear dresses when ever you want. I'll buy you a thousand." She smiles, watching his face light up. "Really?"_

_"Lena, im sure he's growing too big for **just** a thousand." Kara chimes in, and Kierans smile grows larger by the second. _

_"Can I wear a skirt to school?"_

  
So thats how she got here, purposely wearing a mens tuxedo, pressing soft kisses to Karas cheek as the blonde ties her tie for her. "Thank you Darling," Lena whispers, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Kara presses back, then pulls away with a smile on her lips. "I love you" 

"Ms Luthor, youre on." 

Lena sighs as she leans to kiss Kara again. "I wish I didnt have to go. I got other things I wanna do." Lena whispers into Karas ear, her hands tightening around Karas waist. She smirks as Karas cheeks flush an attractive scarlet.

Karas biting her lip when she pulls back. "I'll hold you to that." Kara slyly replies, pecking Lena quickly on the cheek as her stage manager is calling for her again.

"Yes, yes Brian! I am going!" She shouts, squeezing Karas waist with one last kiss, walking away with rosey cheeks.

She walks onto stage, cameras lining the entire first row, the pit of anxiety is growing in her stomach. Shes done this a million times now, but this is a bit controversal.

Her name is being shouted by interviewers. She flips her hair over her shoulder and rests her hands on the podium. A little for grounding, but mostly so no one notices her shaking hands.

She spots her wife and son in the audience, and almost instantly she smiles, her confidence growing. Her posture straightens and she smirks to herself at the faint lipstick on Karas lips.

She decides to answer every controversal question with a vague and midly infruiating response.

"How did you feel when your son wanted to wear a dress?"

"I encouraged him."

"Did you force him to do his makeup?"

"No."

"Are you worried he might be homosexual?"

"Im homosexual."

"How does your wife feel?"

"We arent transphobic."

"What if your son gets bullied?"

"If you have to bully my son to piss me off then you've already lost."

  
When she finished, when every blood feind question is answered, they stayed true to their word. Kieran now has a closet of dressed and skirts.

On the first day of the new school year, they come for the ride with Frank and him to drop him off at school. Of course they went to give Kieran encouragment, but the looks they got as they stepped out the limo to hug Kieran goodbye, were priceless.

They hugged their son goodbye, waving to him as he skipped over to his group of friends, twirling around, flaunting his new uniform offical skirt, with matching knee-high socks.

And at the end of the day, Kieran wouldnt stop talking about how jealous his friends were, or about how many teachers tried yelling at him before he reminded them of who his parents were.


End file.
